A Bed Of Roses
by An-Ill-Made-Nymph
Summary: Sirius wants to give Lily and James a good surprise on there wedding night. Lily/James fic. Rating to be very safe. Hopefully you'll find it amusing.


I was reading this book, _Desiree _(can't remember the author), and came across a similar sequence used at the beginning of this story, and went, OME that is SO something Sirius would do! Then procrastinated for, say, 6 months, and wrote this. Hope you like it, and that more people review it then they did my Fruits Basket fic. (One person! I almost cried. Damn you Giorgia and your 1,000,000,000+ reviews!)

* * *

I undressed quickly, went to the wide double bed, found my nightdress spread out on the cover, put it on, slipped quickly unde

James lifted Lily up into his arms grinning. 'I always knew I'd get you in the end.' He remarked carrying her over to the bed. Lily smiled 'Arrogant toe-rag.'

'Always.' He placed her on the bed, turning to undress himself.

Lily snuggled under the covers – and screamed at the top of her voice.

'Argh!' James started. 'Lily, what is it?'

'I don't know, something prickled me horribly,' She moved. 'Ow, ow, there it is again!'

'Stop moving! Lumos!'

Lily sat up and James threw the blanket back.

The bed was full of roses. Roses with stems, and thorns still attached.

'What idiot?-? … Sirius.' James glowered as they stared at the rose strewn bed. 'I'm going to go hex him to oblivion' He watched as Lily collected the roses, moving them to a safer place.

'Shall we will hex him to oblivion tomorrow?' She asked grinning. 'I mean, aren't there some more exciting things to do tonight?'

He grinned. 'I can think of one or two.' He said, taking Lily in his arms again.

* * *

'_Remus! Come here!' Sirius cried, already dragging Remus to the corner Peter occupied._

'_Do I have a choice?' Remus asked_

'_No!'_

'_Sirius has a plan!' Peter cried, clapping his hands._

'_Don't be modest; you came up with the original concept!'_

'_Oh, dear God. Please don't tell me you're going to do something stupid on James big day?'_

'_Well, that why we thought to consult you, because we don't want to muck it up!' Peter squeaked._

'_Yeah, if you give it the okay, we'll know it will work!' Sirius smiled at Remus. 'Please? It's a really good plan!'_

'_Alright, tell me.'_

'_Well there are roses…'_

* * *

'So Sirius, what kind of message were you trying to impart on Lily and I last night?'

'Message?' Asked Sirius confused

'Oh!' Peter cried. 'He means the roses!'

'Right! They were meant to say, _Have a marriage that's a bed full of roses_ muggle saying, we thought Lily would get it!'

'She did. Not so much the message, as the _thorns_'

'Thorns?'

'Oh, Sirius! We forgot to take off the thorns!'

Sirius banged his head against the wall.

'James, we're so sorry! We thought we'd covered everything!'

'We even had it okayed and supervised by Remus!' added Peter.

'Yes! James you can't blame us, not if Remus didn't notice too!'

'Can't I?'

* * *

Lily sat down next to Remus, and smiled up at him. 'Remus, don't you love me?'

He started. 'Of course I do Lils! Why'd you ask?'

'Well, I would have thought you'd keep an eye on Sirius for us, I mean, make sure that in an effort to do something romantic, he created a catastrophe.'

'I did…' Remus started to say. 'Oh, God, What happened?'

'Thorns, Remus. Roses have thorns. Or did you fail Herbology?' Lily asked sweetly.

'_Thorns!!_' Then he winced. 'Did it hurt?'

'Yes, but I doubt it'll be as much as what you'll feel when James finds you!'

'Well, look at the time! I'll be off' Remus said, kissing Lily on the cheek and disapperating.

* * *

James walked up to Lily and sat down beside her. He grinned. 'Hoe long should we stay mad at them Lils?'

'At least until they came with gifts.' Lily said smiling back.

'I hope our marriage will be, you know.'

'What, Lily?'

'A bed of roses. Without thorns, that is.'

'I don't know, I always preferred Lillies.'

'Very corny, James.' He grinned.

'I try hard, but your name is just too much of a temptation sometimes.'

'Hmph, just as long as you never give me lillies, we'll be good.'

'As if I'd _ever_ do that!'


End file.
